User blog:ForeverEnshrined/Degrassi Wiki (2)
Hello(: I'm back. Last time I made a blog about the users bettering the wiki and those destroying it for badges and a high spot on the Wiki Leaderboard. Yes, I'm going to complain and let out my feelings just like I did in the other one I just mentioned. So, enjoy(: (WARNING: PARDON MY LANGUAGE) Respect Comments I'm concerned about the comments section. For example, the top ten lists aren't one of my favorites but I still like to better them with pictures and links that connect the character to their article. Since I'm a very active user, you can tell I comment TONS. I've seen so many people comment on these top ten lists and are trashed with rude comments saying that their ideas or opinions are 'shitty' (pardon my language) or calling people 'bitches' (once again, pardon my language haha). Don't you think that hurts people? As Confucius said, do to them what you want done to yourself (not sure about the exact quote but close). Can't we just all get along? If some user comments and you don't disagree, you can try to change their opinion but its not going to help if you call him a prude, dick sucker, motherf--ker, etc. On a top ten list, I saw an arguement going on with these two users. User1 (I'm nicknaming them) likes Owen but User2 doesn't. So user2 starts swearing crazily while user1 fights back with fire. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. To my relief, they made up shortly and apologized for saying such nasty things. Also, on a few top ten lists, some users thinks those who are new to watching Degrassi should not edit any top ten lists, which brings me to... "Newbies" Vs. "Oldies" Seriously? Yeah, there are much more newbies than oldies but some of us (like me) are neutral or semi-new watchers. I watched Season 6 until my family changed cables which didn't have The-N (or teennick). Later on, my parents found a better deal and changed cable once again to comcast (I think? haha) which had The-N (or teennick). That's when I started watching the episodes consecutively (started at season 8). So a few older Degrassi watchers think that newbies should NOT edit any top ten lists which is not fair. Sort of like how society (back then) thought men was always better than women at everything non-girly. You can't just assume that the newbies don't know anything about the older episodes and only heard of tragic things like the shoot with Rick and J.T.'s death. Just because we put new characters doesn't mean that we're completely new. It just means that they are in our mind more because that's the drama going on right now. Some of us still watch old episodes online. Although it's different from their prime time, that doens't mean we know nothing about the older characters. (Note to the older viewers of Degrassi: Before assuming that a user is new, read their About Me. It might cause less problems.) I know, big article. I don't expect anyone to see this, just wanted to get it out there. I just think the older Degrassi watchers are annoying (not saying ALL) when they think they are so much better than newbies or people that didn't watch Degrassi when it started in season 1 or around there. I also think the new Degrassi watchers (as said before, not saying ALL) are annoying for always putting Eli on every top ten lists (even the top ten hottest girls list. there's a reason its called top ten hottest girls list.). Mainly, those are just the fangirls that are new watchers. Just saying that we shouldn't label people. If you think about it, this wiki is sort of like a high school. Constant bickering, gossiping, etc. Think before you say something, it could hurt someone. I'm expecting negative comments and rude opinions on this blog post, am I correct? If I don't get any rudeness, I would be beginnning to think that my blog post maybe changed some people's minds? Haha, well until then (btw which is the next time I'll be complaining lol). -- ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ ForeverEnshrined (talk) 05:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts